


70 Questions Phil Asked Dan

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of questions that Phil has asked Dan in the past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	70 Questions Phil Asked Dan

  1. What did you think of my last video?
  2. Where are you from?
  3. What’s your name?
  4. How old are you?
  5. Do you make videos?
  6. Would you ever try vlogging?
  7. What’s your Skype, Dan?
  8. When will you be home? I want to see you.
  9. Why haven’t you come to see me yet?
  10. When are you scheduled to arrive?
  11. Can you breathe? Because I can’t.
  12. Where are you?
  13. Why is this train so slow?
  14. Are you okay with this?
  15. Do you still like me?
  16. Do you really like me?
  17. Do you really think I’m a good kisser?
  18. When will you come back?
  19. Did you get into Manchester?
  20. Can you believe this?
  21. When do you want to film?
  22. Do you want to maybe move in with me? You’re here all the time anyway.
  23. What’s wrong?
  24. Can you ask for an extension?
  25. Is being a lawyer something you really want, Dan?
  26. Do you think I’d love you any less?
  27. Do you know what you look like when you cry?
  28. What are you talking about?
  29. Don’t you love me too?
  30. What do you mean only as a friend?
  31. You know that I don’t want you to leave, right?
  32. How do you always know everything I’m going to say before I say it?
  33. Do you still want to live with me?
  34. Will you be in my video?
  35. Please, Dan?
  36. Do you have to be so mean to them?
  37. Why don’t you just ignore them?
  38. Is it really that bad that so many people think we’re in love?
  39. Why are you so afraid of the idea?
  40. Can I get your half of this project?
  41. Why don’t you ever do anything on time?
  42. How do you manage to make me not hate you?
  43. Can you believe we’ve come this far?
  44. Do you like this flat? It’s definitely bigger than the one we have.
  45. Can you get the post?
  46. Why does he always come so early?
  47. Do you know how much I appreciate you?
  48. What’s wrong, now?
  49. Don’t you know you can tell me anything?
  50. Are you sure you want this?
  51. Does it hurt?
  52. Are you okay?
  53. Why didn’t you tell me? It’s been years.
  54. Do you love me?
  55. Don’t you know, I never stopped?
  56. Do I want to be in your video?
  57. Do you want to be in mine?
  58. Do you still want to keep us a secret?
  59. Come lay down with me?
  60. Wouldn’t it be great to get a pet someday?
  61. You like dogs right? I’m allergic to cats.
  62. If we had kids, whose last name would they get?
  63. What do you mean Howell goes first?
  64. You want to build your life with me?
  65. Could I ever be as cheesy as you?
  66. Are you ready to go?
  67. What are you getting?
  68. Why am I shaking?
  69. Dan, do you know how much you mean to me?
  70. I guess what I’m asking is: Will you marry me?



**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [70 Questions Phil Asked Dan [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721190) by [Fandom_Lover_For_Life126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126)




End file.
